KP College Years
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: They've battled badguys saved the world hundreds of times even stopping an alien invasion, But now comes Kim and Ron's biggest challenge yet college. But with some help from a few old and new faces they can make it through it. Freshman year so not the drama
1. Chapter 1 Moving Day

**Episode 1 First week on campus**

 **Chapter 1 Moving Day**

It was a bright sunny day on the campus of Upperton University as Kim and Ron stand in the middle of the large lush courtyard a large statue of a knight guarding the large main building of the campus that loomed before them judging by the architecture it had to have been their since the 1800s.

"You two are gonna have so much fun here I still remember my first year at Upperton.." Ann Stoppable says smiling with pride looking at her daughter trying her best not to cry "That's right our little Kimmie cub is all grown up." James says pulling his daughter into a hug.

"I know Dad but I'll always be your little girl.." Kim says hugging him back while giving him a gentle kiss on the check before hugging her Mom who couldn't hold back the tears at this point. "Now Ronald don't forget to change your underwear every day and don't forget we love you." Ron's Mom says hugging him tight

"Awe I love you too Mom.." Ron says hugging her when Rufus pops out of his pocket holding a tissue "Thanks little buddy.." Ron says taking the tissue handing it to his Mom

Meanwhile across the courtyard a young guy Kim and Ron's age with short dark brown hair muscular frame gray t-shirt jeans and black combat boots. He's standing across from an older man that looks identical to him and a woman slightly younger than his dad with short Bob cut blond hair and a blue sundress. Another girl with long curly hair and Latin colored skin a white tank top jeans and brown combat boots "Sorry Chloe couldn't here something about reconfiguring the grappling hook.." She says hugging him

"It's OK Alexa although I don't know why she's reclabrating them the whole mission thing is over after all.." He says sighing softly " Ollie you can't blame her for holding out hope that's been or lives for the past few years after all.." Alexa says kissing him on the cheek" I know it's sad but we had to break the team up sometime I mean your your going to Paris I'm gonna be here in Upperton we can't keep going like this.. " Ollie sighs hugging her tight" Well son we support you in whatever you do, just promise us you'll make us proud.." His dad says smiling" I will and I plan on keeping in touch with you and Chloe every day.. " Ollie says getting one last hug from everyone" You better you dork. " Alexa says punching him lightly on the shoulder

After a few more minutes all 3 family's leave Kim and Ron have just finished getting their welcome packs and rooming assignments" Hey KP does the name Oliver Bradwell ring any bells.. " Ron says looking over at his girlfriend." Not really why do you ask? " Kim says carrying her box of stuff" He's my new roommate.. " Ron says looking at his new rooming assignment sheet" Well look at it as a chance to make a new friend." Kim says kissing her on the cheek

" Your right it's time for the Ronster to expand his social circle get some new friends, thanks KP. " Ron says smiling softly as they enter the more recently built dormatorys

Ollie had just put his stuff away in his new room with 2 twin beds on opposite sides of the room the room was bar other than a small desk and chair with a lamp a small black and gold rug black and gold (the school colors with a knight in the center over a light thin cheaply made carpet as much as the school charges in tuition you figure the rooms would look nicer not that Ollie cared he was their on a football scholarship

After laying out all his cloths in the dresser at the front of the room he flops down on the bed closest to the window having claimed it as his

He felt bad having to break up the team but it was for the best. Trying to coordinate missions from opposite parts of the globe is bad enough but he felt as though it was time to grow up and l leave the missions behind. It was time to have a normal college life maybe learn to date a little. If Ollie was being honest his crush on his best friend and crime fighting partner Alexis Rodriguez had saw to that they had know each other since freshman year of high school when

Alexis had moved to Lowerton from Texas. Her Dad was an officer in the Marine corps and he met her when she was paired with him on a history project they bonded over their love of action movies and sports Alexis becoming a shortstop on the softball team he the QB for the schools football team the Lowerton Bobcats. Little did they know they know they would become one of the worlds elite crime fighting teams not as on the radar as one of the other teams we know but still very skilled in their own right but that's a story for another day.

The point was he crushed hard I on her for years but never did anything thinking it would make things more difficult with the team. Nothing made it harder to fight the bad guys than worrying over each other would be crushed by falling debri or crushed by a large piece of alien spaceship tech. Plus if things didn't work out it would break up the team and one of the best friendships he'd ever had.

Yes that was best to just leave the feelings bottled up. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and a guy and girl about his age walk in.

"Sup new roomie Stoppables the name as in Ron Stoppable." Ron says trying to look cool in front of his new roommate "Ron what did I tell you about trying the cool guy act on people." Kim says giggling at her boyfriend's antics

"Come on Kp you couldn't let me play the cool guy just this once?" Ron says pouting at his girlfriend "She's right the whole goofball thing seems to be working for you." Oliie says getting up from his bed walking over to the pair "Oliver Bradwell but I'm sure you already knew that from the roommate sheet they handed out." Oliver says holding his hand "Kim Possible you know you actually look really familiar.." Kim says shaking his head "Yeah I was the starting QB for the Lowerton bobcats junior and senior year." Ollie says shrugging like it was no big deal because to him it wasn't he was just doing his job helping his team.

"Yeah I remember this dude he was a beast." Ron said excitedly practically brimming with glee "Yeah you were good to you were that running back that ran all of those really cool trick plays like the one where you would lose your pants after someone would tackle you and you would run to the endzone or you would run away screaming in the opposite direction and then run the other way for a touch down.." Oliver says chuckling thinking back to the highlights of Ron on the local sports report" Yeah except those weren't trick plays that stuff just kinda happened." Kim says giggling thinking back to watch Ron on the sidelines

" Kim don't give away all my secrets now." Ron says chuckling nervously" Hey you were cute out their in that uniform."Kim says giving Ron a quick kiss on the lips" Well I better get going meet you later for lunch? Kim says smiling picking up her box heading to the door "You know it KP hopefully Upperton has a Bueno Nacho.." Ron says excitedly just as Rufus pops up out of his pocket excitedly drooling "Oh your welcome to come to Oliver." Kim says smiling softly "I'd like that I appreciate it that Kim.." Oliver says smiling softly "Well then I'll see you 2 later." Kim says waving before walking out the door leaving the two boys to get better aquainted.


	2. Chapter 2 Old faces and New missions

**Episode 1 First week on campus**

 **Chapter 2 Old faces new missions**

It had been a few days since Ron and Kim had met Oliver in the dorms. They had all decided to hang out together bonding over Ron and Ollie's love of Bueno nacho. When Ollie found out Ron invented the nacko he officially became his hero. Then their was also the fact they had both been teen crime fighters. Kim and Ron enjoyed getting to know someone who had been through the same situations they had.

And Oliver just enjoyed having some new friends sure he talked to Alexis on the phone and on their com units every day but it wasn't the same. They were walking into their first class of the day all three engaged in conversation. "So you guys faught a monkey man?" Oliver says shaking his head as they make their way down the auditorium style steps passing by several long wooden tables before finding three empty seats at a desk in the middle of the room.

"Yeah monkey fist has been one of the more interesting bad guys." Kim says taking a seat thinking back to all the times they had done battle with the ninja monkey master. "Monkeys so many monkeys." Ron says shuddering and little as he takes his seat. "Well can't be as crazy as a former dolphin trainer turned evil super villlian with a army of super intelligent sea creatures." Ollie says thinking back to one of more unique villans he and Alexa had gone up against. Most notably Alexa getting sea sick on the boat to Aquatic's lair." Sounds kinda fishy." Ron says and Kim giggles when suddenly a man in his 40s bearing a strong resemblance to Steven Barken all except for the black and gold sweater vest and a goatee walks in and up to the large dry erase board at the front of the room.

"Alright fresh meat my name is Dean Barken, your professor for this semester is doing a research piece on Hemingway in the everglades so I'm here to introduce your new American lit studies professor Ms. Shelia Go." Barken says as Shego walks into the room wearing a black and green look similar to the one she wore when she was turned good.

" KP did Shego tell you she suddenly developed a need to teach college freshman." Ron asks staring in shock as Shego starts to write her name and the semesters outline on the board. "No but then again we haven't talked in a few months." Kim says staring as well seeing their former enemy teaching them again was a shock to the system.

"So I take it you guys know her?" Ollie asks looking her over although his staring was different he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was from her soft gentle curves her jet black raven colored that reached just about her lower back and her slightly pale cream colored skin that had almost a green tint to it 'Oh great just when I worked through my last set of issues' Oliver thinks to his not believing he was crushing on their professor after being stuck on his best friend for the better part of 4 years. That and their was also the fact that he was Kim and Ron's former nemisis turned good girl.

"Let's just say we go way back." Kim says shaking her head thinking back to all the times she and Shego had done battle when suddenly the kimmunictors tones sounds off "Whats the sitch Wade?" Kim asks looking down at the device "A mind control ray was just stolen from a Medical facility in California." Wade says showing pics of a cloaked figure walking into a lab and stealing a small ray gun that looks more like a small vaccum than a mind control weapon. "A mind control weapon I wonder why someone would want that?" Kim asks watching the screen "Maybe their trying to get out of a few parking tickets.." Ron says somewhat seriously "Some how I doubt that's what they have in mind." Oliver says chuckling at Ron's assumption "Well we better get going come on Ron." Kim says quickly getting up as her and Ron quickly sneak out.

Ollie watches them go before sitting their for a minute fighting the urge to want to go on this mission. 'No you left the whole mission thing behind remember.' After another minute he clicks a button on his watch the time dissappears and a room with lots of computers and holograms appears A young girl about his age with light Asian colored skin and a short black Bob with purple streaks wearing a black tank top is sitting in a room full of computers and monitors so high tech it would even rival Wade's setup

"Hey Chloe we missed you on move in day, any chance you know about a break in at a California lab?" Ollie asks smiling eagerly "I might thought you were done with missions though?" Chloe says smiling coyly Ollie had told her before he left he was done with missions. But even Chloe knew it wouldn't last long she was gonna make him work for it."Im totally done after this one just send the coordinates to my truck please?" Ollie asks winking at her he kept telling himself just this one tiny mission then he was done for good

"Fine, coordinates on their way should I get Alexa on the line?" Chloe asks curiously knowing Oliver's best friend and long time sidekick might want in on this. "No I got this she deserves a normal college life." Oliver says shaking his head Alexa had been a great side kick for years but it was finally time for her to have a normal life again and she couldn't do that if she kept tagging along with him. "Alright now I'd get going before you change your mind." Chloe says chucking slightly she knew after he' got his feet wet again on this mission he'd be back for more.

"Good one ha ha, I'll catch ya later.." Ollie says rolling his eyes before the screen goes black and he excuses his self walking out to his truck. He's starting the truck up when he's joined by Shego "Going somewhere Ms. Go?" Ollie asks curiously as she catches up to him "It's Shego out here and I think you know where I'm headed and judging by how quick you followed Kimmie out the door I'm thinking your headed the same direction, you give me a lift theirs some extra credit in it for you.." Shego says smirking at Ollie walking in step next to him."e" Wll I could use the extra credit. " Ollie says starting his truck and pulling away. Maybe doing this mission would have its benefits. Ollie says quickly glancing over at Shego as he pu Episode 1 First week on campus Chapter 2 Old friends and new missions

It had been a few days since Ron and Kim had met Oliver in the dorms. They had all decided to hang out together bonding over Ron and Ollie's love of Bueno nacho. When Ollie found out Ron invented the nacko he officially became his hero. Then their was also the fact they had both been teen crime fighters. Kim and Ron enjoyed getting to know someone who had been through the same situations they had.

And Oliver just enjoyed having some new friends sure he talked to Alexis on the phone and on their com units every day but it wasn't the same. They were walking into their first class of the day all three engaged in conversation. "So you guys faught a monkey man?" Oliver says shaking his head as they make their way down the auditorium style steps passing by several long wooden tables before finding three empty seats at a desk in the middle of the room.

"Yeah monkey fist has been one of the more interesting bad guys." Kim says taking a seat thinking back to all the times they had done battle with the ninja monkey master. "Monkeys so many monkeys." Ron says shuddering and little as he takes his seat. "Well can't be as crazy as a former dolphin trainer turned evil super villlian with a army of super intelligent sea creatures." Ollie says thinking back to one of more unique villans he and Alexa had gone up against. Most notably Alexa getting sea sick on the boat to Aquatic's lair." Sounds kinda fishy." Ron says and Kim giggles when suddenly a man in his 40s bearing a strong resemblance to Steven Barken all except for the black and gold sweater vest and a goatee walks in and up to the large dry erase board at the front of the room.

"Alright fresh meat my name is Dean Barken, your professor for this semester is doing a research piece on Hemingway in the everglades so I'm here to introduce your new American lit studies professor Ms. Shelia Go." Barken says as Shego walks into the room wearing a black and green look similar to the one she wore when she was turned good.

" KP did Shego tell you she suddenly developed a need to teach college freshman." Ron asks staring in shock as Shego starts to write her name and the semesters outline on the board. "No but then again we haven't talked in a few months." Kim says staring as well having gotten so used to seeing her as a villian watching Shego doing something so normal was a shock to the system to say the least

"So I take it you guys know her?" Ollie asks looking her over although his staring was different he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was from her soft gentle curves her jet black raven colored that reached just about her lower back and her slightly pale cream colored skin that had almost a green tint to it 'Oh great just when I worked through my last set of issues' Oliver thinks to his not believing he was crushing on their professor after being stuck on his best friend for the better part of 4 years. That and their was also the fact that she was Kim and Ron's former nemisis turned good girl.

"Let's just say we go way back." Kim says shaking her head thinking back to all the times she and Shego had done battle when suddenly the kimmunictors tones sounds off "Whats the sitch Wade?" Kim asks looking down at the device "A mind control ray was just stolen from a Medical facility in California." Wade says showing pics of a cloaked figure walking into a lab and stealing a small ray gun that looks more like a small vaccum than a mind control weapon.

"A mind control weapon I wonder why someone would want that?" Kim asks watching the screen "Maybe their trying to get out of a few parking tickets.." Ron says somewhat seriously "Some how I doubt that's what they have in mind." Oliver says chuckling at Ron's assumption "Well we better get going come on Ron." Kim says quickly getting up as her and Ron quickly sneak out. Olie watches them go before sitting their for a minute fighting the urge to want to go on this mission. 'No you left the whole mission thing behind remember.'

After another minute he clicks a button on his watch the time dissappears and a young girl about his age with light Asian colored skin and a short black Bob with purple streaks wearing a black tank top is sitting in a room full of computers and monitors so high tech it would even rival Wade's setup

"Hey Chloe we missed you on move in day, any chance you know about a break in at a California lab?" Ollie asks smiling eagerly "I might thought you were done with missions though?" Chloe says smiling coyly Ollie had told her before he left he was done with missions. But even Chloe knew it wouldn't last long she was gonna make him work for it. "I am totally done after this one just send the coordinates to my truck please?" Ollie asks winking at her he kept telling himself just this one tiny mission then he was done for good

"Fine, coordinates on their way should I get Alexa on the line?" Chloe asks curiously knowing Oliver's best friend and long time sidekick might want in on this. "No I got this she deserves a normal college life." Oliver says shaking his head Alexa had been a great side kick for years but it was finally time for her to have a normal life again and she couldn't do that if she kept tagging along with him. "Alright now I'd get going before you change your mind." Chloe says chucking slightly she knew after he' got his feet wet again on this mission he'd be back for more.

"Good one ha ha, I'll catch ya later.." Ollie says rolling his eyes before the screen goes black and he excuses his self walking out to his truck. He's starting the truck up when he's joined by Shego "Going somewhere Ms. Go?" Ollie asks curiously as she catches up to him "It's Shego out here and I think you know where I'm headed and judging by how quick you followed Kimmie out the door I'm thinking your headed the same direction, you give me a lift theirs some extra credit in it for you.." Shego says smirking leaning back in the passanger seat ."Well I could use the extra credit. " Ollie says starting his truck and pulling away. Maybe doing this mission would have its benefits. Ollie says quickly glancing over at Shego as he pulls out onto the main street.


	3. Chapter 3 A Villainous calling card

Episode 1 First week on campus

Chapter 3 A villainous calling card

Kim and Ron walk into the large white brick research hospital seeing police cars they hurry inside to find Proffessor Simmons and figure out what happened to the mind control device Kim had to admit with the crazynous of her's and Ron's first week of college it was nice to get back to something familiar missions

Meanwhile in Oliver's Truck

"So you mean to tell me you did the whole teenage crime fighter thing too?" Shego asks as they pull up to the hospital "Yeah except I don't remember Alexis losing her pants like Ron does.." Ollie says chuckling slightly pulling into the parking lot "Your right I mean what's up with the pants thing." Shego says laughing having let her guard down. She didn't usually let her guard down around most people but for some reason she figured she could be a little less guarded around Oliver even if he was a little bit of a boyscout. They get out and stretch Oliver dusts himself off having stopped on the way to let himself and Shego change into their mission gear.

Oliver was wearing his usual mission gear a white t-shirt tan army bdu pants he and Alexis had been gifted by her Dad before his first mission and a black utility belt holding all the gear Chloe had designed for them over the years and a pair of tan combat boots "You know your mission gear actually gives Kimmie a run for her money." Shego says slightly impressed while taking the time to notice the way the t-shirt clung to his muscularly toned body noticing the slight a slight ting of red in her cheeks before catching herself she was Shego a self proclaimed bad ass she didn't get little school girl crushes on some college freshman she had just met.

Back inside Ron and Kim had found Proffessor Simmons and were talking him about the theft. "So Proffessor you're telling us that the technology in your mind control device reverses someone's brain waves and turns them into a zombie."" Kim asks curiously from her spot on the couch his his office "KP don't say zombies their so creepy with their peeling skin and taste for human flesh." Ron says shuddering at the thought "Not those kind of zombies Ron." Kim says shaking her head before gesturing to the professor

"Precisely Ms. Possible which is why we need it back as soon as possible,if that kind of tech found its way into the wrong hands it would mean the person in control would be able to amass a large zombie army big enough to take over world." Simmons says nervously" Awe you started the party without us princess.. "Shego smirks walking up with Oliver

" Ollie Shego what are you too doing here?" Kim asks staring at the two in disbelief" Well we couldn't let you two have all the fun. "Oliver says winking at them" Now before we go any further I just have to say those are some sweet mission clothes basic but classic. "Ron says as Rufus pops out of his pocket giving Oliver a thumbs up

"Great now can we get off project runway and get back to the break in." Shego says irritably rolling here eyes "Shegos right professor did the person that took the ray leave anything behind like a clue" Well he did leave this. " He says handing Kim a card with an Auburn colored bow and arrow." Looks like someone's a big fan of archery. "Ron says staring at the card" You don't even know the half of it Ron that's one of team bradwells old bad guys The Auburn Archer. " Oliver says shaking his head looking knowing without even having to examine the card

" What kind of self respecting bad guy leaves a card for someone to find its so overdone.." Shego groans rolling her eyes at the idea of the bad guy using the oldest method in the 'villan handbook' "Yeah we never got it either" Ollie chuckles shaking his head "So what's his back story?" Kim asks curiously "Well it gets kinda long let's get back to the university and I'll fill everyone in." Oliver says ushering everyone to the door "Works for me smells like a science fair in here." Shego says pinching her nose in disgust "Shego so not nice well let you know once we have it back professor." Kim says bidding the older man goodbye before they make the walk back to their vehicles


	4. Chapter 4 The Auburn Archer

Episode 1 First week on Campus

Chapter 4 The Auburn Archer

A little while Ron Kim Shego and Oliver are back at Oliver and Ron's dorm. Shego sitting on Oliver's bed along with Oliver Kim and Ron sitting on Ron's bed. "Alright as much as Kimmie and I would love to start a pillow fight in our underwear let's get on with it what's the deal with this Archer guy?" Shego asks leaning back against the wall with a smirk looking over at Oliver

Causing both boys to blush at the idea of both women in their undies tossing pillows at each other." Right... " Oliver says nervously clearing his throat trying to pull his self together before clicking the button on the side of his watch Chloe appearing once again this time reading an issue of teen goth magazine "Hey Chloe doing some light reading" What can I say slow work day." Chloe shrugs" Well maybe this will help I need you to fill them in on everything we know about the Auburn Archer. "Oliver says smiling softly

" Oh God that Robin hood wannabe is at it again, alright Ollie you know the drill. "Chloe says as Oliver takes off his watch and sits it on its side facing the empty wall suddenly a light comes off the watch and projects a picture of a middle aged guy with a goatee wearing a long trench coat style auburn and silver accented jacket wearing a pair of black sunglasses and an auburn and silver spandex jump suite with long flowing brown hair carrying a high tech crossbow and quiver full of metal razor sharp arrows

"The Auburn Archer aka Kenneth Swartz was a weapons developer for the US Government, that is until he came up with his his crossbow that shoots heat seaking poison tipped arrows capable of inflicting the recipient with a deadly nuro virus." "But once the government found out what he had developed they arrested him and confiscated the weapon." Chloe says shaking her head "I have to admit not a bad idea for a super weapon." Shego says nodding approvingly

"Anyway he broke out soon after and stole his weapon back vowing to get revenge on the people that had imprisoned him, the first time Alexis and Ollie encountered him he had concentrated his neuro virus into a powder and placed it on the inside of supply containers being shipped out from Lowertons military supply base. "

" Wait he poisoned supply crates meant for soldiers oh that is wrong on so many levels. "Ron shouts shaking his head in disgust" Ron rude, please continue Chloe. "Kim says patting her boyfriends knee

"No worries anyway Alexis Dad Lieutenant Steven Rodriguez asked us to investigate wanting to keep things descrete, they were looking through crates when Alexis opened one with the virus in it, the virus got into her containment suite and spread the virus to her she ended up in the hospital in the comma for a week.. " Chloe says softly while Oliver just zones out thinking back to sitting beside her at the hospital begging her not to die almost losing his first love and best friend was one of the darkest times of his life

Kim sits across from them watching Oliver's deminor change she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard that must have been luckily hers and Ron's missions had never gotten that dangerous. She didn't know what she would do if something like that were to happen to Ron she gently kisses Ron's cheek squeezing his hand to which Ron returns the squeeze

Even Shego who is normally very stoic was affected by watching this after listening to Oliver in the car he knew he was close to his former sidekick they were like family much like she had become with Dr. Draken. She knew it would be hard to see him in that kind of condition because despite her rough exterior she did care about certain people when she knew the others weren't looking she looped her fingers through Oliver's.

After a few minutes Chloe continued on with the story. "Luckily with my help he was able to sneak into the archers lair get the antidote and beat the living crap out of him before going back and curing Alexis he's been in jail until a week ago when he bribed a guard who snuck him out." Chloe says finally finishing this story

" The Archer is dangerous and if he's taken this mind control ray nothing good can come out of it. "Ollie says growling angrily before noticing Shegos hand on his it having a slightly calming affect on him

"Well don't worry Ollie we'll have Wade looking for clues along with Chloe we're gonna find this guy." Kim says reassuringly "The princess is right how hard could it be to track down a guy in colored spandex with a bow and arrow fetish." Shego says smiling softly something she rarely did "So I'll get in communication with Wade see what we can track down one of us will call you guys once we find something." Chloe says reassuringly "

" Thanks Chloe your the best. "Oliver says before the projector turns off and Oliver puts his watch back on

" We'll all this talk of evil arrow welding badguys is making me hungry who's up for a nacko break. "Ron says smiling as Rufus pops out of his pocket" Mmm Nacko!" He says excitedly as Ron stands up before helping Kim up" That sounds like an awesome idea Ron come on guys let's go get some food Kim says encouragingly "Alright but tell stoppable to chew with his mouth closed this time.." Shego says shuddering in disgust as she and Oliver get up

"Shego not nice." Oliver says looking over at her "Oh come on like I'm the only one that thinks that's gross." She says noticing their fingers are still lopped together she let's go quickly noticing just how different it was not to have hold of Ollie's fingers a few minutes later as they walk out the door


	5. Chapter 5 Working out some Emotions

Episode 1 First week on campus

Chapter 5 Working out some emotions

It had been been a few days since the briefing on the Archer Kim Ron and Shego had noticed Oliver acting differently he didn't come out of his dorm alot and when he did it was mostly to go to classes or football practice.

Shego normally wasn't one to worry that much over people but she found herself oddly concerned about him. Theirs was just something that caught her attention with Oliver ever since she got in his truck a few days earlier.

"Sure he was a total boyscout but he had some really good qualities about him for instance he was one of the few people that saw true beauty in her she remembered sitting in the truck with him she noticed he would glance over at her every so often almost like he was studying her features.

She was tempted to slap him on the back of the head and tell him to keep his eyes on the road. But part of her liked the attention. She was used to people looking at her like she was a freak or the look of terror she got when she broke in somewhere and stole something.

But in her mind she could tell Oliver looked at her like she was a treasure something to be admired, Suddenly she catches herself she was getting all mushy that wasn't a part of her characteristics the point was she had to do something to help Oliver. So she decided to do something the best way she knew how.

Oliver was sitting on his bed watching a movie on his laptop. He knew over the past few days he'd been pushing people away. He didn't mean to he just wasn't sure how to sort out all the feelings he had rolling around inside him. Like the fact that he still had feelings for Alexis thinking back to sitting beside her in the hospital had saw too that she was his best friend and original partner and nothing could change that.

Her getting hurt was one of the worst moments of his life then their was issue number 2 his developing feelings for Shego. Which he had to admit were growing stronger every time he was around her. She was a badass wasn't afraid to take on anyone or anything.

Then add in her beauty he always thought Alexis was beautiful but their was something about Shego. The way her raven colored hair seemed to shimmer sometimes in the sun or the way her soft pale skin would almost seemed to glow when she laughed or smiled. Which with Shego wasn't often and they were usually alone. Then their was her attitude she was a little bit snarky sometimes but on her it was cute.

Suddenly he's snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. 'Looks like Ron lost his key again' the RA was not going to be happy issuing him his 3rd copy. He gets up and walks to the door opening it.

But much to his surprise he doesn't find his goofy roommate or Kim it was Shego dressed in dark green tank top that was loose enough but still clung slightly to her torso accentuating her toned stomach and slightly curvy chest. Her black workout shorts came just above her knees showing off most of her toned legs but still left a little to the imagination.

Shego could notice him staring and she had admit it was fun seeing him gawking the way he was but now it was time to burst his bubble. "You gonna keep staring or are you gonna say something?" Shego asks a sly smirk across her face "Oh going for a workout I'm guessing?" Oliver asks curiosly before mentally face palming himself for saying something so on the nose.

"Exactly and your coming to it smells like depression and old socks in here." Shego says teasingly stepping inside "That's ok Shego I don't think I'd make a good workout partner I'm a little off my game right now.." Oliver says walking back over sitting on his bed

"OK fine you probably couldn't keep up with me anyway I mean it's been months since you went out on a mission." Shego says smirking at him walking inside the room hoping that would get his attention "Oh come on Shego it's been a while but it hasn't been that long plus I'm on the football team after all."Oliver says confidently hopping up from the bed

" Well why not prove it then. "Shego says getting in his face their body's only mere inches apart " Fine I'll go work out with you but only cause I could use the extra workout. "Oliver says before stepping into the closet and shutting the door to change

If their was one thing you needed to know about Oliver Bradwell it was he didn't like to be challenged. Just ask Alexis one time in gym class she had challenged she could run a mile faster than him. Soon after Oliver finished his mile in 8 minutes Alexis finished in 9 and was laying in the grass beside the track trying to catch her breath.

After quickly changing Oliver and Shego exit the room and and head down to the athletic complex to do their workout. After 2 hours of running jumping jacks push ups sit ups and some light weights in the schools gym. They found themselves in the middle the basketball court where they had just finished putting down mats for the upcoming wrestling match.

"So let's see some of these fighting skills your always talking about.." Shego says wiping some sweat from her forehead "I don't know Shego I'm kind of tired.." Oliver says shaking his head not wanting to take a chance on hurting Shego. He was always worried he'd get to carried away when sparing with his opponents he took it easy on Alexis for a long time before deciding she could hold her own against him.

" Oh come on Ollie scared the older woman is gonna beat you?" Shego says walking over and whispering softly in his ear sending chills down his spine "Fine Shego but don't say I didn't warn you." Oliver smirks taking off his shoes before walking over and standing on the matt setting his fighting stance. "Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone you got beat by a girl.." Shego says before joining him

Oliver is the first to strike aiming for her chest but Shego quickly counters tapping him on the shoulder. Oliver was impressed she was just as good as Kim had said. Shego was just getting used to not fighting someone using her green flames for once. Oliver quickly retaliates with a soft kick to the chest backing the older woman up a step. 'OK this was going to be fun.' She thought sending another quick strike his way.

After a few minutes of trading blows Oliver delivers a slightly harder kick to her ribs sending her hard to the matt Shego retaliates by sweeping his legs causing him to tumble to the matt. They roll around on the matt taking turns pinning each other before Oliver grabs her shoulder and pins her hard to the matt. He looks down at her and notices sweat dripping down her face and body her hair messed up framing her face. Watching the heaving of her chest as he looks into her emerald eyes leaning in closer.

Shego looks up at him the muscles rippling in his well defined arms as he holds her against the matt. As she looks up in his dark blue eyes she can feel her pulse racing she can't help but start taking deeper breaths it feels as though the room is spinning she raises her head her lips within inches of his they can feel the tension mounting until a voice out of nowhere breaks the spell. "Whats going on in here?" They both look over to see two familiar faces staring at them in the form of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable


End file.
